


The Sun Went Down

by peik0nek0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peik0nek0/pseuds/peik0nek0
Summary: Thor tries to fulfill his promise to Bruce to take him back home and find a settlement for his people. Loki gets in his way.





	The Sun Went Down

Bruce's small figure, attired in a light green tunic and latter trousers, that somehow feel comfortable, makes his way through a hall of the spaceship. His posture is straighter than it had never been in Earth, his chin is high and his shoulders relaxed. The hall is full of artisans and their scattered tools and materials. They are working in a fresco and golden decorations. 

An intricate metallic ball lands to his feet, he picks it up and throws it back to the children who are using the hall as a playground too. The ball disappears midway. One of them turns around and catches an incomplete floating balloon, he does a pull motion, and the figure gets full, just as he had taken it from an invisible box. He pushes it calling the name of another kid. This one runs to catch a more rubbery and smaller version of the ball, that falls from nowhere. Bruce doubts about 3 of his doctorates, but 4 of 7 is still good.

When the gates open, jars are raised for him, his name is sing as a salute, and he replies waving his hand. He could get used to it.  Bruce helps himself from the splendid banquet. His mouth waters just at the sight, so he picks a little bit of everything. He goes to sit with his plate and a goblet as the music and dance resume. He enjoys the spectacle as he eats. Breakfast, lunch, supper, he can’t tell, there is no visual time reference in space. His circadian rhythm must be completely off. Although it doesn’t worry him as much as it should.

The Valkyrie Brunnhilde, sits by his side with a jar. Every time the name of the representation's hero is mentioned she whines. Bruce gently taps her back, trying to console her. Poor girl, must have been a loved one, to inflict such pain on such a strong warrior. He is mortified, people are looking at them judgmentally. To avoid the gazes he focuses on the door where some leave properly and silently as others arrive. The play goes on. It is revealed in a dramatic turn that the hero died refusing to serve Hela. Finally he turns to the man on his left and asks who was that hero. Nonchalantly the man replies Aegir, the ale brewer. 

Meanwhile two of the newly arrived, teenage looking Aesir, had walk all the way to salute Bruce. He is happy to see them.

“How was the turn?”

The red head answers “Great, sakaarian biology is fascinating.”

“Inspirational,”comments the blonde.“You can tell me if something isn't as you remember,” she changes the subject.

“You ask me that every time. Better than ever actually,”Bruce means it with total honesty, not even when he was a teenager he has felt so healthy.

“When we found you, we didn't know what you were, what went where,” the ginger apologizes.

“We gotta be creative,”the blond explains.“I told you, he was a midgardian,” she reminds playfully to her friend.

“The radiation levels didn’t match, but we haven't been there at your time. A lot of things might be different. We had to take some risks.”

”You'll find it warmer,” says Bruce with resignation.

“You bet. Last time was to repel a frost giant invasion,”reveals the red head.

“I wonder why are we going back there,”asks the blonde.

Both girls turn to look at the throne, the ginger hints“There is a frost giant whispering at the king's ear.”

“Giant? Who?” Certainly most in the ship were taller than him, but a giant is an overstatement.

Brunnhilde leaves her water jar to interrupt the conversation“The trickster, the Ragnarok bringer. A runt, an anomaly of its kind, just like Bestla, Mother of Odin, Late Allfather,” with a special sneer at Odin’s name.

Bruce, cast down, feeling guilty, softly says“He gave me his word.”

The girls look at each other, in unison an solemnly reply. “So be it then.”

At the other side of the room there are Thor, Loki, Heimdall and Korg.

Heimdall, as Thor sits in the Aesir style pin up captain chair says “It isn't Hlidskjalf. It doesn't have its seer attributes, but my sight and hearing are at your service, my king”

“As it is my council,”Loki offers

Thor's austere expression changes to disbelief.

“As the last king... “ Loki tries to continue

“Impersonator,” Thor corrects

“It was the most peaceful regime in Asgard's  history,” Loki arguments

“Peace in one, fire & blood in the other eight.”

“Independence has it price.”

“As strength demands responsibility.”

“Responsibility which you ignored to rootle with a woman. Responsibility I had to take.”

“Usurped it.”

Worry about the escalation of the conversation Heimdall intercedes“There are more pressing matters to attend. People need to be reassured ”

“Indeed,” Thor is aware of it. "Korg would you please, announce the resume of the hearings here at the bridge"

Loki interrupts as soon as the kronian takes air,“A trial would clean your honor, and increase the confidence in your good judgment.”

Thor knowing where this is going replies”An innocent won't pay for other's sins”

“Where one ends and the other begins?”questions Loki

“I can see all but what it is concealed in the heart,”Heimdall answers when Thor turns to him.

“Both have helped save Asgard,”Thor clarifies.

“Immediate safeness it's a curse at the prospect of uncertain future,”Loki says.

“Future I won't endangered with a rampaging Hulk in the only ship we have."

"A good reason to do it outside. In a while we will enter uhtwón, the darkest quarter, enough to hide your idleness."

"He wont hurt you, brother," looking at his green eyes. " I'll make sure of it," Thor promises, putting his hand on Loki's shoulder. Better calm down his fears right now rather than see that energy focused to undeserving targets. Another genocide it's the least they need. 

Thor searches with his eyes the earthling and find him with the valkyrie. Followed by Loki, Heimdall and Korg Thor walks to them. People turn to pay the recently positioned king attention.

“My friend,” he says to Bruce.“Have you been well treated?”

The Valkyre huffs. People's apprehension grows at the sign of disrespect. Bruce tries to fill the awkward silence.”Good, good..." he stutters."My heartfelt condolences for your father,” the scientist finish fast. People gasps at the offense. Silence engulfs the hall.

Heimdall at Thor's right side “Impiety such as his won't be forget.”

Loki at his left smiles “It would show weakness, or is it shame?.”

Korg behind him “The ship receives Sakkar re-transmissions. Have been in loop since the revolution”

A noble elder rises his cup, and with a initial sob, he toasts for the heroes, friends and family, the undeserving deceased King won't be able to reunite in Valhalla. Brunnhilde stands up and with sad anger says to all the present“Valhalla was a lie. There was no eternal fest for the brave. The chosen of the Valkyries are ashes in Surtu's flame. The best of our folk had been condemned to serve Hela in death, just as they did in life. There is no rest, we'll drag our aging bodies forever across the infinite space. Helheim with his eternal suffering, for the dishonored, the old and weak is an unreachable paradise. We lost all with Death's death. ” Muffled whimpers are heard in the background.

Thor gives a reassuring smile to an stressed Bruce. Valkyrie still suspicious, keeps her eyes on him as Thor raises his voice.

“In true, Odin die as a mortal, old and weak, he was devoured by Hel, but that didn't impeded him to protected us to his last breath. It requires equal valor to face an unbeatable foe in battle as it takes to face our own decadence. I will never ask you to choose one over the other, since either way oblivion is what it is left. But know this, we are finally free of the delusions of glory, of the dread of punishment dictating our every action. If it is our lives all we have doesn't that make us truly immortals, doesn't it make us the champions of life, the rightful guardians of the nine realms. True Asgardians."

“For Asgard!!” the answer reverberate in the bridge.

Thor takes the cup from the valkyrie’s grip to partake  in the cheer.

Reassured with that display of enthusiasm, Thor signals Korg with a nod to do the announcement.

“The trial of profane Hulk will take place outside the stern at _ uhtwón.” _

_not that one,_ Thor wants to facepalm, he had never agreed to it. He is about to rectify the problem the sentient pile of rocks had just put him into when he sees how the hope in the eyes of the Aesir is wounded by doubt at his reaction. He must learn to school his expressions. 

”Meanwhile,”Thor concedes, it is inescapable. Maybe Loki is right. He won't be able to straight the twisted paths of politics in his first act, but he will keep trying, "the hearings...". 

Korg in his soft voice, takes it from there and finishes“Meanwhile the hearings will be held in this same place. All are welcome. Be concise and precise at your presentation. We are eager to know your concerns to improve our situation.”


End file.
